


Learning Love [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Spangled Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Professor Sam Wilson, Professor Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After the death of his best friend Bucky, Professor Steven Rogers is just going through the motions. That is until a new professor joins the faculty.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Star Spangled Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699384
Kudos: 11





	Learning Love [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Spangled Bingo 2020 prompt [“College AU” [D2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189891896720/hi-welcome-to-star-spangled-bingo-2020-thank-you)

* * *

Steve loved his job, he did, really. There was nothing better then teaching students about a subject he was passionate about and see that passion reflected back from his students. But after the death of his brother in all but blood two years ago things haven't been the same. 

He and Bucky grew up together, went to school and even college together studding very similar fields of study. They both had a love of history and archaeology since they were young. Steve had decided to get into teaching while Bucky had worked in the field. During the long term brakes Steve would visit him at the dig sites, working by his side. 

There was no way about it but Bucky shouldn't have died. It was a fools error, an insecure rope. Bucky knew what he was doing and would never have made that mistake. Steve suspected foul play but dispute his please for an investigation, nothing was done. And so that was it. 

Steve tried to focus on his teaching but, everything felt wrong, it was hard to dig up the passion he held for his subject. He found he was just going through the motions. 

A new professor came along, a sociology and psychology teacher, Dr Samuel Wilson. He and Steve hit it off immediately. The man made him laugh like he hadn't in years. They shared in jokes and pulled harmless pranks on one another. Sam was like a second wind in his sales. 

Deciding not to waste his chances, one morning he walked over to Dr Wilson's office and asked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
